Promises
by chibijess
Summary: Matt's keeps his promise


Promise Kept  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and characters do not belong to me.... blah.. blah...blah. The only things I own are this fanfic, Gen, and Neo.  
Author's Note: This is my second fic, I never imagined how hard fanfic writing really was. Blast you more experinced writers for making it seem so easy!^-~ Anyway, this story is the result of sleep-deprived thinking and watching reruns of Digimon. So please, R+R. And don't judge too bad. ENJOY!  
  
He had promised protection.  
Matt stared blankly at the blond-haired girl that now lay dead at his feet. His trembling hadn released the tiny box tha just moments ago he had held on to so tightly. The box made a small thunk as it landed beside him, whirring one last time before completly turning black. Warm blood ran down his arm from where'd she'd attacked him. The blood mixing with the blood that now flowed from her, turning the white feathers of her wings red.  
She was an angel. His angel. Now destroyed with something that Gen said would only stun her. But, there was too much blood, it was everywhere. Too much to have been from just stunning her.   
" N-N-Neo? Oh god, what have I done!?" Matt said, sinking to his knee.  
He felt naseous , though he fought back the urge to vomit. He felt hollow inside as hot tears spilled odwn his cheeks, though he made no move to wipe them away. Instead he wrapped his arms around his stomach, bending forward to rest his forehead against his knees. 'Oh god, Neo, I'm sorry" Matt thought.  
He had promised that he would save her; though when time came he had chosen th easy way out. Instead of trying to get through to her, he had instead decided to use Gen's invention.  
Matt's thoughts were interupted by the sound of clapping. He looked just in time to see the small monitor falling from the sky. Quickly he reached forward pulled Neo's still-body back. The monitor landed with a thud right where Neo's head had been. The monitor automaticly turned on, a blue-haired man with glasses appeared on the screen." Gen!" Matt yelled out in suprise.  
The man grinned, then nodded his head. " Ah, I see my invention did exactly like you wanted."  
Matt pushed back the sadness he was feeling, allowing anger to take its place. How dare Gen say that Neo's daeth had been what he wanted. " This was not what I wanted! You told me that the box would only stun her, not kill her. You... you... lied!" Matt said, clutching Neo to his chest.  
Gen only smirked, saying nothing as the screen faded out. " I did no such thing. I told you the box would stun only if in you heart you wanted it to stun. Your jealousy is what made that fateful decision."  
Matt could only listen, his voice becoming frozen in his throat.  
" The night you spent that brief, yet very intimate night," Gen paused to grin, " With the Real world Neo, your heart made the decision then."  
Matt's eyes went wide as his mind replayed that night. The night when he and Neo had become one; he being the experinced lover adn Neo being the scared innocent virgin. It had been the first time he'd seen Neo cry.  
" It was then that you'd realized that you and Neo could never be."  
To his own suprise, Matt shoved the girl away. This wasn't his Neo. It could never be his Neo. His Neo had cried theirself to sleep while he held them.  
" Neo had thought of a different reason why you two couldn't be together. Though your reason had been different, dare I remind you?" Gen said panting towards Neo.  
" N-N-No... don't... please" Matt said, tears spilling down his already wet-face.  
Matt watched in horror as Neo's body changed. Changing from the skinny body of girl into the slim muscular body of a handsome young man. His skin was pale, platinum-blond locks of curly hair framing his face. /An angel, my angel/ Matt thought.  
" I should thank you for getting rid of my project, I had no idea that both the realworld and Digimon Neo would go crazy. Though at least you got a good fuck out of it" Gen sneered.  
Mattt stared at blank screen, eyes just as blank as the screen was. His first true love, had been a love he could never have. Even though everything seemed normal, Matt could teel that nothing would ever be the same again. His tears fell upon Neo's face as he kissed his lips. Which were by now pale blue and cold, just like they'd been the night Matt ahd made love to him. Gen had thought the reason Neo had been crying was because Neo was half-digimon, but he had been wrong.  
" Y-You knew" Matt said picking up Neo's bloody body cradleing him close to his chest. " You knew that night.. you were dead then too. That's why you showed me your true self."  
Matt begin to walk not sure where, just somewhere.   
He had promised to save the girl-Neo.  
He promsied protection to the male Neo.  
" And all you had wanted was for me to promise to love you" Matt said repeating the plea that ahd sent Neo into tears. " To love a dead man."  
And he had kept his promise, by killing the fake Neo.  
He always kept his promise.  



End file.
